


How to Deepthroat

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Mating Games [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, YouTube, one-sided stisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Isaac's YouTube video on how to deepthroat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Deepthroat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games week 3 challenge: non-penetration. What can I say. I love Isaac.

Stiles had long since learned how to pick out the scariest YouTube videos and  _not_  watch them.  It was like some kind of porny sixth sense.  And why was he looking up how to deepthroat instead of his normal daddy porn, he couldn’t really say.  It’s not like he had anyone to be… practicing with…  He clicked on a decidedly un-scary looking one with a lot of hits, lowering his gym shorts and palming his dick lazily as he clicked past the annoying advertisement.

He was giving himself a tug when the sound of a familiar voice snapped his attention up, making him nearly fall out of his chair.  There right smack in the middle of the screen was Isaac, smiling comfortably with hair curling up at the edges, holding an enormous dildo and speaking right into the camera.  And… what.  What the  _what_ what.

Stiles’ mind reeled for a minute, unable to comprehend the weirdness.  Isaac.  On YouTube.  With an instructional video.  On how to deepthroat.  Then Stiles’ brain shut up when Isaac hinged his mouth open and just swallowed down around the dildo, and  _holy fuck_  was that hot.  Stiles watched with huge eyes as the toy just kept sliding in as Isaac fed it down into his throat.  He could even see the muscles fluttering as Isaac swallowed, and it was at that moment that Stiles realized that he still had his dick in his hand.  And it was still hard.  And he was stroking it, quite rapidly.

And okay, it was an instructional video, not porn.  And it was Isaac.  But Stiles still stiffened up as he watched those stretched lips, spurting out all over his stomach and shorts as his orgasm bubbled up warmly from his belly.  He sat there panting for a moment, hand sticky and face red.  It wasn’t really the weirdest thing he’d orgasmed to, but it was definitely up there.  He reached for the kleenex, pushing down any residual feelings of awkwardness at whacking it to his friend’s instructional video and resolving to give Isaac hell for it tomorrow in Econ.

***

“I found something on the internet,” Stiles said with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Isaac just rolled his eyes.  Okay, maybe not Stiles’ best opening statement.  He tried again.  “An instructional video.”  

That got Isaac’s attention.  The blond looked at him curiously, as if daring him to say it outloud while Finstock yelled at Greenberg in the corner about missing assignments.

“Did you like it?” Isaac said, quirking his lips slightly, his cheeks turning a ruddy red.  Stiles hadn’t really been expecting that reaction.

“Dude, I’m not gross,” Stiles whispered, propping up his book so Coach couldn’t see them.  “But who are you blowing?”

Isaac laughed lightly and Stiles found himself looking at Isaac’s lips, mind shooting back to the way they’d wrapped around that fake cock.  He quickly looked down, accidentally jabbing himself in the leg with his pencil in the process and biting his fist to keep from hissing.

Coach swept down the aisle, effectively cutting off their conversation, and Stiles did his best to look like he was paying attention.  When the bell rang, Isaac bolted before Stiles could badger him further, and Stiles spent the entirety of his lunch period going over with Scott every single person Isaac could possibly be boning.

***

It wasn’t until a few days later that Stiles finally put the puzzle pieces together.  He was leaving the school late, his backpack strap getting stuck in his locker and requiring a custodian to come and pry it open.  As he walked out into the nearly empty parking lot he saw Isaac heaving his equipment bag into the back of the black SUV that Mr. Argent drove, the man himself leaning against the side of the car with an easy smile on his face.  

It was when Isaac passed him that Stiles’ jaw dropped down to his chest.  Because that definitely was a playful smack on the ass, Isaac jumping forward slightly, his grin visible even from this distance.  He hopped into the passenger seat, the car squealing off into the distance while Stiles gaped after them, thoughts tumbling.  All of them involving Isaac on his knees, cock deep in his mouth, moaning the word  _Daddy_  over and over as Mr. Argent fisted tightly in his curls.

Stiles watched the video nine times that night, and came twice.


End file.
